bullshitery adventers WARNING MEMS INBOUND AND SHT GRAMMER LOLСука
by YA BOI CHIN CHIN
Summary: mems weeabooism and grandmaster gave nuruto teh good stuff and lols
1. Chapter 1

SUMMERY nuruto smokes weed and meets pepe is 0n a qust to become cringe godkingssj 420691337

and evolle to chin chin 

Сука Блять

(This is boring so I'll skip to the maymays)

Narutoast burst into his rundown apartment, who he shared with his senpai: Shrek.

"Holy shit!" Naru shout3d, getting the big green bastaerd's attention. "Grandmaster gave me some good fuking tea leaves."

Shrek turned from his raep corner to face the boi. "Wut do yah meen, donkeh?" he said in his Scottish-Ogre accent.

"The senile bastard actually gave me some of his private stash." Naruto pulled out a smol tea box from his ass and presented it 2 Shrek. He opened it, and inside was a big fokin chunk of 420 blaezit.

Shrek's eyes lit up liek the forth of July Cuz BB ur a fierwurk. "HOOLEE SHITE!" Shrek screamed, popping an onion boner at the sight of the dank.

"Let's go tell Papa Franku!9/11!" Narutato said. He turnt around and ran oout of teh door, across the hall and into Big Daddy Framk's crib. Shrek came behind him (and in him-Eyuk-Eyuk-Eyuk)

Using all the power is his fap hand, Nartard rapidly pounded on the golden-plated door. Sounds of what seemed to be shuffling, screaming and rape screeches were heaerd shortly after. The door was opened and behind it was their HIV positive freind, Pink Guy.

"Caaaaaan somboody Gimme dah pu55y, bose?" Pink Guy answered. His face lit up upon seeing the star-spangled ninja and his frined, Shrek.

"Pink Gehy!" Shrek yelled, still Irish, "Let us dah fook in! We nehd to spek to Papa Frenku-Senpai!"

"Ehy boss," Pinky-Poo replied, moving out of the way. Naruto and Shrek stormed in. Naruto slipped on one of the mentaly retarded Lemon-man's lemons. The boy _yipped_ as he saur thru the air, letting go of the dank kush. Shrek was quick to leap into harms's way, snattching the grass brick b4 it fell into the abyss of nothing.

But with every good thing, something bad happens. Shrek may have caught the Marley Mash, but he had fell into the abyss of nothing. He clung onto the ledge. Naruto had gotten up from the citrus mess and slide over to grab SHrek's large hands.

"Narty, me boi," Shrek stammered, "Taek deh weed! I can't hold on much longer!" With his free hand, Shrek tossed Grandmaster Yoda's medication out of the pit, and onto the safe floor.

Naruto stared into the Ogre's eyes. "Im not leaving you to die," Naruto whispered.

"Dunkey," Shrek struggled to let out, "Go, nao." With his free hand, Shrek caressed Naruto's cheek, which had been soaked with tears.

"I _t's all ogre now_ ," Shrek said before falling into the infinite abyss of nothing.

Naruto cried out of his ass a bit before getting up and reacquiring his brick of bad trip.

There was no time to grieve about his lover's death. Narude Sandstorm pressed on, searching th elarge crack house for Frank.

 _ **END CHAPTER JUAN**_


	2. Chap tooo

After the death oof hisd ghey lover, Shrek, Naruto search the giant house to find Frank. There was so much rooms in thre house. A dank kush room, a weeaboo room, his dildo collection room, his noose colloectiopn room and his Chin Chin Shrine room.

"where the hell is that stupid fuck?" Naruto asked himself. Just then, he decided to get on his knees and put his hands together. He chanted to himself, "Jesus, please gimmie da pu55y, pls"

Pink guy barged into the room, holdiung Frank by his big wiggle shlong. "Herz dah pu55y, boss!" Pink Guy shouted, tossing Frank on2 his bitvh asss in front of Nartard/

"Wuht duh fuk?!" Framk shouted. He was angry cuz he was spanking the momnkey.

"PAPA FRANKU-SENPAI-KUN-SAN-SAMA-DONO-CHI-ONICHAN-SHOTA-LOLI-NEJI-KYUUUIBI-TOUCHAN-KAASAN-OCHINCHIN SIR!" Narty McFly greeted.

"What the fuck do you want?! How did you escape the basement?! Shouldn't you be with your other weeaboo friends-" Farnk cocced a quadrillion-barrel shotgun- "rotting in anime hell?!"

"N _NNNNNN N NNNO! FRunk! Don't do it!_ I come with a gift!" Narotu untucked the brick of freshly cut grass from under his arm and held it up so Frank can revel in it's glory.

"Why the hell didn't you say so?! Bring that bitch here! Pink Gay," Frank said, "Get me a light!"

Pinky did so, popping out and bakc into tyhe room with a " _Hey boss!"_ Pinky tossed in the lighter, which was actually Roman Torchwick's cane. (That shit can shoot fucking flares)

Instead of lighting the dank up, Frank used the power of Wead Nu Justso to light that mutherfocker in flames.

"Quickly! Breathe in itz essecnes!" Framnk shoyted, dioving in front of the burning brick and taking in a gud whiff of the smoke blowing out of the dank.

Grandmaster's shyt was so good that Frank began having a bad trip in less than 2 sexonds. **[AN: hahahhahahahahlololololoololharharskeetskeet. Sex-onds]**

It was then Naruto's turn to get a breath of 420 in his system. He dove in front of thge brick. Butt he dove too far. he slid and his lips crashed onto Papa Frank's.

oturaN blushed in his face. It was so fucking gay that Shrek almost came back. Butt he didnt.

cuz he's ded.

 **R.I.P in penis Shrek**

Pink Guy saw it and all he did was have a seizure cuz he was dropped on hjis hed aS A kid. The Docter sed he had two weeks to live. Then that's when frank came and sacrificed his asshoile's virginity to ChinChin so Pinmk Dink can live.

 **Alright, enuff filler, bacc to the main staory libe.**

Frsank fiucking spasmed on the floor. The weed took over his body. He died

 **R.I.P in pu55y Fra-** Oh wait, his haeart started again. He's fine now.

Just as Naruto was aBouyt to smoke some dope, the gr8 and all powerful Pepe the Fag came down from the heavens.

" _REEEEEEEEEEEEEE_ -Narotu Izumaki! DON'T SMOKE THAT SHITT!" Pepe screeched.

TOo late, Naruto already ate the brick.

"_''?!

The dank overloaded Naruto. His clothes burnt off, revealing his 1937 inch slchong. Nut his dicc shriveled up and fell off. His skin became an edgy black, his whisker-mark-furfag things burnt away.

The transformation was complete. Now, he was the all mighty-

"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo!"

FrAkn suddenly regained his senses. He got to his feet. His weed boner had gotten soft. It maybe even inverted into his body.

"no..." Frank whispered.

"Not... YOU!"

The Dark Lord stood tall. Smoke fumed oout from behind him. He wore a black robe. Chin Chin laughed at alll the weak fuckers in the room. Which was Frank and Pink Guy.

"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo!" He chanted.

Pepe screeeeeeeeeeeeched. Now, it was the final countdown. Dark Lord vs Dank Lord. Chin Chin vs Pepe.

Chin Chin's mouth twisted into a wicked grin...

 **[2 B CUNTINUED]**


End file.
